


omae wa boku no sekai!

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dwarfdroids, Eris really needs to find out who her creator is, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Not a Crossover, OC X CANON, Song: Lemme See (Usher & Rick Ross), Song: Please Me (Bruno Mars & Cardi B), Terra finds excuses to not love people, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, implied Sunstar/Terra and Terra/Saturn, inspired by Interstellar, mentioned Sunstar, omae wa boku no sekai | you're my world, terra is not a tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terra finds a pod on earth when getting some paint from the store, and the pod has a female, the female is named Eris. She at first fights Terra because she didn't know that they were on the same side, and once he cleared things up he and her became close. Rated M for violence and mature themes.(Not destined to be the final name of the story)
Relationships: Earth | Terra/Eris
Kudos: 2





	1. The Not So Pleasant Meeting

__

> _“To the world you may be one person, but to one person you are the world.” – **Bill Wilson**_

* * *

Terra was having a normal day, he was preparing for a stroll through Mega City but he wasn't going to attack it this time, he was going to buy paint supplies and enjoy the day out, he walked through the store and sighed, he placed a bunch of paint sets in the basket and bought them at the counter with cash, he read the signs and looked through the paint aisle looking for acrylic paint but all he saw were water colors, and he ended up giving up, he decided it was best. He walked outside, looks were given to him in every single way. They recognized him! He gulped and waved at everyone before running off again. He heard a loud crash! And he turned his attention to the loud crash. It was a pod. His eyes widened before turning away. 

"What the hell?" He whispered, getting closer, he saw it was a female so he walked closer and opened the pod. The female looked like him! It was like looking in a mirror, shocked and slightly confused the female opened her eyes and proceeded to smash open the glass, getting shards everywhere, some hitting the floor with a spectacular crash! Her eyes scanned the place. Before landing on Terra.

"Who the frag are you?" She asked.

"No, who the frag _are_ you?" Terra asked, lips pursed in disagreement. The female looked at Terra before charging Spark Plug towards him, Terra dodged and fires Spark Chaser. 

"If you wanna fight then lets fight." Terra states and grabs out his weapon. The female then looked towards Terra and dodged the attacks, before charging Spark Plug and getting hit, Terra falls down, she walked up to him holding out her weapon towards his face.

"Any last words before I blow you to bits?" She asked.

"Yeah, frag you." Terra said he closed his eyes and prepared for the hit to come but it never did. All he saw was a brown robot pinning the female's arms behind her back and she growled.

"Saturn! What are you doing here?" Terra said in anger, he wasn't supposed to be here! He could get hurt.

"Bossbot I saw that you were in trouble, so I came to save ya!" replied Saturn, The Female screamed and thrashed some more.

"Let me go you fragger! That's an order!" she screamed, Saturn shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you. What do you suggest we do with her Bossbot?" Saturn asked, Terra placed a hand on his chin in thought, he looked up before smirking. 

"Take her back to the ship." Terra said.

"Got it bossbot." Saturn takes the femme back to the ship. 

"This is the ship where we live, and I shall show you to your cell." Saturn dragged the femme to her cell and chained her up, she sat on the the floor on her knees, looking down on the floor, shackles covering her hands. She looked down and sighed. 

"You'll stay here until Bossbot finds a verdict for you, whether you live or not is up to Lord Sunstar and Commander Terra." Saturn did the last of her chains before patting her on the back. "You'll be fine here til now." Saturn disappeared, a few minutes later a tall beefy robot appeared, he had a sun on his forehead and a pyramid like helmet. he had suns all over his body. He was with Terra. 

"Alright, femme, tell me. Where the frag did you come from?" Terra asked, the taller huskier bot looked over to Terra and just stared.

"Terra, stop being intimidating she won't talk either way." The taller bot said.

"Yes, Lord Sunstar..." Terra mumbled. He looked down and shuffled in one spot for a while. 

"So, ma'am what's your designation?" Sunstar asked. 

"My name is Commander Eris, I came from a ship called the Dwarfdroids ship... I... Have no clue where I landed..." Eris said.

"Well, for starters you landed on earth, secondly... Dwarfdroids? We never heard of them only heard of Kupierdroids and such." Sunstar placed a hand on his chin and rubbed it before looking up. "Anyways, what was your purpose?" He asked. 

"He gave me one purpose in this world, and that was Avenge him, and possibly destroy everything." Eris responded curtly. 

"Destroy everything? Did he specify what to destroy?" Sunstar questions. 

"No, he didn't he just said destroy everything." Eris switched sides so she was on her butt instead. 

"Who's... _he_?" Sunstar questioned. 

"Moon." Eris responded deadpanned. The two Stardroids looked shocked and looked at each other before facing the other way to speak in private with one another. 

"I dunno Lord Sunstar, Lord Ra Moon told us not to interact with droids that know of moon." Terra said, skeptically. 

"It'll be fine, as long as he doesn't know the femme is a Dwarfdroid then we should be fine." Sunstar states. Terra nods, they both turned to face the femme who was busy sighing.

"We have made a verdict. You will stay here, serving us not only as a _Stardroid_ but as Terra's assistant." Sunstar said.

"Wait, what?" Terra said, pretty pissed off, Sunstar after all didn't tell him this! Sunstar turned to face Terra and he patted his back. 

"Unlock the femme's chains and get going. She needs to learn some basic fighting skills." Sunstar said.

"But I--" Terra started to object but Sunstar gave him a look. "--Yes, my Lord..." He placed a head down and he motioned Eris to come with him and she did. 


	2. The Attack

> “In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.” **—Maya Angelou**

* * *

Terra walked with Eris and grumbled the whole way there, he didn't want a weakling like _her_ in his sights all he wanted was to hang out with Sunstar or Saturn. He just wanted to talk with them other than deal with a brat he didn't have time for. He brushed his hair and looked to the side, and sighed. He was pretty bored just waiting for orders.

He truly would be lying if the girl was at least similar to him except complexity of the skin color of the bunch. He walked towards the other side of the ship and told her to file reports while he typed coordinates in. Eris did so, the chains on her ankles rattled, as Terra looked over and just scoffed. 

"You're doing it wrong... Come on over here, I wanna show you _how_ its done." Terra shoves her out of the way and typed in coordinates the correct way which was the same way as Eris did but Terra couldn't care less. He submitted the coordinates to command and she turned to face Terra with a look of disappointment. She was embarrassed but didn't show it. 

"Uh, I... I believe I typed it in correctly the first time..." She states.

"Well, who gives a frag?" Terra crosses his arms. "The only time, you'll prove to me that you're doing your work would be in a million solar systems!" Terra cackled as he walked away. Then he motioned for her to come with.

"Come with Eris, lets go." Terra then walked off, Eris followed. And she heard Terra grumble under his breath. 

"What's the matter with you, Terra?" Eris asked, and Terra turned to face Eris and grabbed her by the neck. 

"It's _Commander Terra_ to you." He hissed. Terra was smirking, he was trying his absolute best to prevent him from hurting one of his coworkers with his nature.

"Now, get going we have another workload ahead of us." Terra murmured and he walked off. He motioned for Eris to come along.

"Eris, come along. Now." Eris sighed and complied. 

"Yes _Commander Terra_..." She muttered, she followed Terra into the computer control room.

"This is the computer control room, where we control and monitor things. Which is obviously what we do, idiot, anyways... This is where we see what's up in the ship. Just... Type more coordinates in here, and then report to me when your done." Terra walked off. Leaving Eris to work alone. She placed a book in her nose sighing.

She typed up reports and looked at the ceiling. It took only five minutes for her to place the coords in and once she did she looked for Terra everywhere. She ended up bumping into a green slimy robot, she gulped and looked away. The slimy bot walked up to her. 

"Hello~ You must be that femme everyone's going on about~ I'm Mercury... How about we get hitched someday?~" Mercury asked. Eris looked at him and punched his slimy face into the ground before walking away he oofed, and groaned.

"Hey Femme, why did you punch Mercury?" Said a voice, Eris turned to see a catlike robot staring straight at her with a look of annoyance, the cat licked his paws and mewled hopelessly. 

"Although we don't have punishments for naughty little femme's like you, we do have _other_ means of punishments. Like.... Scratching you? Don't get me wrong what you did to Mercury I couldn't care less... But under circumstances if you mess with us, you mess with the rest of us." Pluto waved his claws threateningly at the Femme, before leaning towards her.

"Whatever, I need to get going." She states getting up. But the Femme was stopped by Pluto scratching her she screams, as she then went down. with a thud. All she heard was Terra screaming at Pluto and being carried by Terra, to Aqua's med bay, he ducked as a wrench that was meant for his head came flying towards him.

"You know better than to enter before knocking." Aqua states as he looked to the side, Terra grumbles and motioned to the injured girl in his arms.

"What do you need, brother? You don't look injured or need repairs, I scanned you. So..." Aqua looked at Terra not noticing the injured girl in his arms.

"Aqua (That is Sketch_Scribbles oc do not steal from them.), brother! I need your fragging help!" Terra screeched holding Eris in his arms. She was injured. And in great pain.

Aqua whistled and looked at the bot more carefully.

"This... Doesn't look too good... Who's this anyways? I haven't seen her around before. Have you finally took my suggestion to heart and found... A girlfriend?" Aqua smirked twirling his wrench in his hands, and looking at Terra with an all knowing slag eating grin as he smiled, he looked to the side, and proceeded to elbow Terra.

"No! She's _not_ my girlfriend she's my assistant!" Terra pouted. 

"Oh?" Aqua said. "Alright loverboy." He snickered. 

"I am _not_ a loverboy!" He pouts, Aqua rolled his eyes and checked Eris's containment systems and saw that Pluto had scratched through her systems and caused a damage in her systems, Aqua then reattached the wires back into the proper places. And he turned on Eris.

"Well, Terra, your _assistant_ is ok now, she looked like she was run through a blender." Aqua said wiping his hands with a rag. "I suggest you help her around, she's in immense pain at the moment." Aqua said.

"Ok." Terra picked up Eris gently and took her down with him to her quarters and placed her in her bed and fluffed her hair, what was this feeling he was experiencing? 


	3. The Kiss

> “And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars.” — **_Across the Universe_**

* * *

Terra was pacing back and forth in his room, freaking the absolute frag out. What was he feeling? Was this what love was? He placed a hand through his hair, he was stressed out. Why did he have to do this? 

"Why do I feel feelings for a weird alien like her? Wait why did I say that? Ugh..." Terra placed hand on his helm and ex vented before turning around to face Eris, who was still pretty much glazed, her expression looked blank. 

"Can she hear me?" He wondered and he just sighed. "Maybe not." Terra adds. 

"Aqua after all said she's still shocked from what happened... I really need to help her." Terra thought. He gets up and goes ahead and grabbed Eris and placed her in his bed. He sighed and placed lips on her forehead, he kissed her on the forehead? He looked disgusted with himself, and decided to go ahead and leave the room. He closed the door and went to work...

When Terra returned the next few hours to sleep in his berth he sees Eris asleep and grunted he didn't want to wake her up so he got in bed next to her and slept... Just slept until the next few hours will pass. He woke up the next morning with arms draped on his body. He wiped the sleepy from his eyes and saw Eris spooning him he blushed and looked away. But he shoved her off. 

"Eris, get off, that's an order." Terra said.

"Whatever." She states, Terra scoffed and looked the other way getting up. 

"I'm going to take a decontamination shower, you should too, not like I care or anything... Stay here." Terra states taking off his helm and going to the decontamination shower. Eris decided to get out of the bed and dusted herself off, before ex venting. The hallways were unusually quiet save for the shower running and singing. Terra was singing in the shower and Eris was shocked. Her chest still hurt from the mark Pluto made on her. It really hurt her. Eris held her chest and groaned going farther away from the loud shower, despite Terra telling her to stay because she needed to be healed.

Eris still held her chest and hissed out in pain.

"This fragging hurts." She hissed. She continued to walk and then thud. She fell. She passed out.

_"Wake up, Eris." Said a voice, Eris gets up and looks around looking for the source. The voice was a orb. Two orbs to be in fact. Eris looked at the two orbs, the one of the orbs one was black and red the other one was white and gold._

_"Wh-where the frag am I?" She demanded._

_"Don't worry, you're in the land of unconscious. You collapsed in the hallway. You're semi-awake, right now, nobody has found you yet. We're in your brain..." The red and black orb said calmly._

_"...What?" Eris asked._

_"Hah,_ she _doesn't know who_ we _are! Shall we tell her?" The white and gold orb asked._

_"No, we shouldn't the time will come brother," The black and red orb said, the orb wobbled from side to side with a small hum._

_"Alright then." The other orb scoffed, and looked towards the other one._

_"So what the frag do I do here?" Eris asked crossing her arms._

_"Well for starters... You can have fun coloring at the desk over there." The white and gold orb pointed a tendril at the coloring table._

Terra exited the decontamination shower and placed on some clothes on, he walked towards the hallway and saw Eris on the floor. He scrambled to pick her up and once he did he rushed back to his room.

"What the frag Eris I thought I said stay in the room..." Terra growled he was pretty pissed that the Femme didn't listen to him.

_"Well, this officially sucks. I cannot believe I'm stuck here." Eris said._

_"Aw come on don't worry!" The White and Gold orb said. "Everything is going smoothly!" He added._

_"Your knight and shiny armor appeared." The White and Gold orb said._

_"Wait, who?" Eris crossed her arms._

_"You'll see." The white and gold orb smirked and pulled up an holograph of Terra holding her and placing her in his bed._

_"I..." Eris' core shattered as she felt herself wake up and Terra kissed her._

She then opened her eyes as they kissed, Eris' eyes gasps and made out.

"I guess we're core mates now huh?" Eris asked.

"Yeah, we are, don't take it to far now." He smirked looking at her, then they kissed again.


	4. The Cheater

> “Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide.” ― Sanober Khan

* * *

Eris walked through the ship typing up reports remembering last nights events with a blush on her face, the commander and her? No way! This must be a dream. The commander kissed her last night. She thought she dreamed of it, but no. She and Terra were a thing! As she looked to the side, she realized she had to see Terra, the commander one more time, she gets up and decided to visit Terra, once she gets up however; she heard giggling coming from Commander Terra's bedroom she was confused because Commander Terra never giggles. And she walked in on him cuddling Saturn, her eyes widened as Terra scrambled to get up.

"E-Eris what are you doing here???" Terra asked, he was scowling.

"I-I was coming to see you..." Eris said, she was nervous.

"Well get out!" Terra points to the door.

"B-But I thought we were dating!" Eris stutters.

"We're not dating!" Terra said. 

"But you kissed me!" Eris states.

"No I did not stop lying!" Terra said, Eris teared up. 

"B-But we did!" She states, the assistant was met with a book thrown her way.

"GO! LEAVE!" Terra points to the door again. 

Eris gets up and ran out the door sobbing. To cope with the cheating she lost herself in her job, the more she worked, the more she got sick and sick. She needed to get something to eat. She tried her best to eat and she tried her best to do what she needed to do she then collapsed. She found herself back 

_"Welcome back to the land of the subconscious Eris!" The red and black Orb said._

_"Oh not this slagfest again!" Eris groaned placing a hand on her helm. She continued groaning before getting up and facing the two orbs._

_"You better watch your fragging mouth! This place is where we reside in!" The Gold and White orb said, Eris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

_"I won't watch my fragging mouth, you never been through a heartbreak like I have. Now go do yourself and everyone a favor and drown yourself in oil!" Eris mutters before tapping her foot impatiently._

_"Now you listen here, I created you and I could turn you off with one--" The White and Gold Orb just threatened, but she ignored him._

_"Old Friend calm down." The Red and Black orb reassured him trying to calm him down._

_"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW US AHAHAAH?" The White and Gold orb asked._

_"The time would come, I assure you. Pretty much I wanna wait until the time is right..." The other orb said._

_"WAIT FOR WHAT? YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING THINGS GAMES AND I WANT HER TO KNOW WHO WE ARE!" The White and Gold orb said. Eris watched as they argued and just sighed before walking away. She decided she had enough and walked to color in the coloring table._

Meanwhile in the real world Terra decided things would be best if he cut ties with both Terra and Sunstar. Whom took the break-up well, he didn't expect any of them to find out they were playing each other like a fiddle. Next he was going to apologize to Eris, everything he done to her, and he felt terrible for what he done to her. As he walked down towards the hall where she was he couldn't help but feel something... _off_ like something that he couldn't decipher like something odd happened in that hallway. And once he found out what happend. He saw Eris, Eris on the floor collapsed and injured most importantly she was on the floor groaning. 

"Eris! Oh Ra Moon, are you ok?" Terra rushed to her side and placed her in his arms. She didn't respond so he rushed back to his room and placed her on his bed. She was groaning and shivering. He covered her in his blankets. 

_"I still don't understand why I'm here." Eris said, coloring a picture subconsciously coloring and drawing Terra. Her core thudded as she saw that drawing and couldn't understand why she was catching feelings for a taken man (And she didn't know said man was single ready to jingle and mingle.) she knew for a change that he was never gonna be hers. She crumbled up the ball and sighed. Before looking down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra in casual clothes art belongs to: https://www.deviantart.com/xweetyk/art/Stardroids-404608678
> 
> Terra and Eris kissing art belongs to: https://www.instagram.com/p/CEqGIPLDYAM/?igshid=tg46v9l5eus2

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Interstellar which disappeared from Quotev, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
